The Time
by crystalbloods
Summary: CANON with AT for NJSS. Saat musim dingin telah berlalu, saat jaman telah berlalu, biarkanlah aku tetap di sini.  Seperti ini selamanya. Untuk menjaga cinta ini sampai akhir hayat nanti… / Shortfic. Warning inside! RnR or CnC?


_Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Tapi bukan berarti kita melupakan masa lalu itu._

_Karena definisi dari masa depan sendiri adalah pantulan masa lalu yang terus direkayasa oleh masa kini._

_Biarlah nanti sang waktu yang akan menentukan jalan yang terbaik untuk kita._

.

.

**Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

_But, this story is mine_

.

.

**Warning** : Mencoba untuk **CANON** dengan **AT**, **OOC** meski telah mencoba untuk IC, **Typo's**, **Misstypo**, meski telah berulang kali di-_proof reading_. Ide pasaran, dll.

_Don't like? Don't read!_

.

.

a **SasuSaku** fanfiction for **NJSS**—_**N**__ew __**J**__ourney of __**S**__asu__**S**__aku!_

.

* * *

><p>Waktu itu tidak diam. Waktu akan terus berjalan seiring perubahan jaman. Dari detik ke menit, dari menit ke jam, dari jam ke hari, dan seterusnya. Sekarang siang, setelahnya ada malam, lalu siang lagi. Begitulah hukum alam berjalan.<p>

Masa lalu tak berarti untuk dilupakan. Masa depan tak perlu terus diangankan. Yang perlu adalah menjalani masa kini dengan sepenuh hati agar yang terjadi di masa lalu tidak sia-sia, dan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan tidak mengecewakan.

Begitulah Haruno Sakura. Seorang ninja medis yang telah berusia sekitar dua puluh dua tahun. Ia memiliki masa lalu suram dengan retasan harapan yang ia coba bawa dalam hidupnya di masa depan.

Dulu ia adalah pemimpi. Tapi sekarang ia mencoba untuk bersikap realistis. Hidupnya tak berapa lama lagi. Sejak ia dilahirkan, sudah dua puluh dua tahun lamanya ia terus saja berharap betemu kembali dengan lelaki pujaannya. Terlalu berlebihan memang.

Dan menjelang tahun ke dua puluh tiga ia dilahirkan, banyak harapan di hatinya. Mencoba berubah dengan menggenggam sebuah perjalanan baru yang harus ia tempuh. Ya, di sudut jalan itu ada mimpi yang selama ini ia pendam…

**..*..*..**

**The Time**

_**Ai Kireina Maharanii**_

**..*..*..**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sepuluh tahun yang lalu…<strong>_

Seorang gadis _sugarplum_ sedang duduk di kursinya saat seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Saat itu, ia baru berumur dua belas tahun. Ia bersekolah di Ninja Academy seperti halnya para ninja yang lain.

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang dinanti. Karena akan ada pembagian tim inti untuk menjalankan tugas mereka sebagai ninja.

"Tim tujuh…" _Sensei_ yang sedang menjalankan tugasnya membagi tim itu diam sejenak.

"—Haruno Sakura—" Gadis berambut _pink_ itu tampak berbinar. Tapi degup jantungnya masih saja cepat—menanti siapa yang akan menjadi rekan satu timnya.

"—Uzumaki Naruto," lanjut Iruka. Wajahnya nampak murung. Berbeda dengan wajah bocah Uzumaki yang kelihatan senang itu.

"Dan terkahir, Uchiha Sasuke." Kali ini keadaan berbalik. Wajah gadis Haruno itu tampak berbinar, sedangkan wajah pemuda Uzumaki itu tampak murung. Sedangkan pemuda Uchiha itu sendiri terlihat santai sekali.

Waktu setelahnya berjalan dengan cepat. Hari-hari dilaluinya dengan penuh kegembiraan di antara rekan satu timnya; Hatake Kakashi sebagai pembimbing, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, dan gadis bermarga Haruno itu sendiri.

Banyak hal tak terduga mereka lalui bersama. Dari hal konyol mereka saat ingin mengetahui wajah di balik topeng Kakashi itu, hal menegangkan saat melawan Zabuza ketika melaksanakan misi, hal menyenangkan yang diakhiri tangis haru saat ujian _Chunnin_, hingga akhirnya tangis kekecewaan saat tim yang dibimbing Kakashi itu perlahan retak menjadi serpihan kenangan indah yang tak bisa dilupakan.

Saat itu Sakura hanya bisa menangis dan menggantungkan semua harapannya pada Naruto yang akan mengejar Sasuke ketika pemuda itu akan meninggalkan Konoha atas bujukan Orochimaru. Betapa berharganya pemuda Uchiha itu, sehingga semua pasukan dikerahkan untuk mencarinya.

Tapi takdir memang belum memihak. Naruto beserta rekan-rekannya hanya pulang dengan tangan kosong—tanpa Sasuke. Kecewa memang. Tapi inilah hidup. Ketika kita berada di jalan yang lurus, dua pilihan jalan menghadang. Jalan lurus itu bercabang dan terus bercabang semakin rumit.

Inilah yang dinamakan perjalanan. Dari satu arah ke arah yang lain. Arah yang senada dengan kata hati kita. Dan di ujung jalan bercabang itu, ada harapan yang selama ini kita pendam.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hari ini cuaca tak begitu bersahabat. Wajar memang. Melihat almanak saja sudah bisa mengurungkan niat kita untuk pergi berjalan-jalan ke luar rumah.

Tepat. Hari ini sudah memasuki hari di akhir tahun. Di mana salju-salju turun dengan lebatnya dari langit. Butiran kristal itu makin lama makin menumpuk membuat beberapa gundukan salju di beberapa tempat. Salah satunya adalah di sekitar apartemen gadis Haruno itu.

"Uh…" desah Sakura seraya menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya guna mencari kehangatan. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin sekali berdiam diri di rumah sambil menyesap teh hangat dan berada di depan perapian. Tapi tugasnya sebagai ninja medis membuat ia harus mengurungkan niat bersantainya itu.

Setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu pasca perang Shinobi itu, kini Sakura menggantikan posisi Tsunade di rumah sakit Konoha—tetapi masih tetap dengan bimbingan dari wanita paruh baya itu tentunya. Sedangkan Naruto, saat ini ia telah menjabat sebagai Hokage pengganti Tsunade dan menikah dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan sahabatnya?

Saat ini Yamanaka Ino sudah menikah dan hidup bahagia dengan Nara Shikamaru. Pemuda berkuncir nanas yang selalu berkata 'merepotkan' itu.

Ah, semuanya telah berubah. Perjalanan waktu memang tidak dapat diprediksi. Kini Sakura harus lebih memikirkan masa depannya. Dengan siapa ia akan menikah dan hidup bahagia nantinya.

Bicara tentang kebahagiaan, sebenarnya gadis _pink_ itu masih sangat mengharapkan sosok Uchiha Sasuke hadir di hadapannya. Ia telah berusaha untuk melupakannya. Tapi ia takkan pernah melupakan secara total pemuda itu dari hidupnya. Di sudut hati kecilnya itu, ia masih berharap bahwa sang waktu akan mempertemukan mereka kembali.

.

Kaki jenjangnya telah ia tapakkan di lobi rumah sakit Konoha. Dilihatnya keadaan sekeliling. _'Masih tetap sama,'_ batinnya. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju ruangan privasinya di lantai tiga.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, saat didengarnya suara bayi menangis. Seorang wanita cantik tengah menimang-nimang anak lelaki dalam pelukannya itu. Di sampingnya terlihat seorang pria yang tengah membaca secarik kertas. Sepertinya kertas itu adalah kertas rujukan obat.

Sakura tersenyum simpul. Di pengujung tahun ini pasien rumah sakit memang sedikit meningkat. Mungkin akibat dari cuaca yang kurang bersahabat.

Tak berapa lama, Sakura pun segera melangkahkan kembali kaki jenjangnya. Wajah gadis itu tertunduk. Menyembunyikan iris viridiannya yang redup. Dadanya terasa sesak. Pikirannya melayang kembali pada kenangan indahnya di masa lalu. Tapi saat ini Sakura sudah cukup dewasa untuk berpikir realistis dan tak mengeluarkan air mata.

Ia rindu pada sosok itu. Mungkin saat ini rindunya pun bercabang. Selain rindu pada sosok Uchiha itu, ia juga rindu pada Kakashi yang selalu membimbingnya. Yang kini telah berstatus menikah dengan salah satu gurunya dulu, Mitarashi Anko.

Ia juga rindu pada sosok Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu menghiburnya. Yang selalu ada ketika ia butuh. Dan terkahir Sai. Ia juga rindu pada sosok pemuda bertubuh pucat itu. Yang saat ini entah kemana perginya.

Intinya, Sakura rindu pada Tim 7. Ia kini hidup sendirian. Semua rekan satu timnya sudah punya kehidupan masing-masing. Terkecuali Sasuke tentunya. Mungkin pemuda itu masih terus saja terobsesi dengan dendamnya atau mungkin sudah tiada? Entahlah. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura serasa ingin mati saja.

**..*..*..**

Hari sudah menjelang siang saat Sakura telah selesai melakukan operasi pada seorang anak yang cedera saat latihan menguasai teknik dasar ninja.

Ah, ia teringat Lee. Tapi berbeda dengan anak ini, saat itu Lee cedera akibat bertarung dengan Gaara ketika ujian _Chunnin_ digelar.

Siang ini udara nampak sedikit hangat. Setidaknya tidak terlalu dingin seperti tadi pagi. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk menemui Tsunade di kantornya. Ada hal yang ingin dibicarakannya.

.

.

"Jangan terus menunduk ke bawah. Sesekali lihatlah ke kanan dan kirimu, lalu tebarlah senyuman. Di sana adalah tempat kita menemukan arti hidup yang sesungguhnya. Jangan terus terpuruk di masa lalu. Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari selama ini ada di hadapanmu," kata Tsunade seraya meneguk secangkir sake kesukaannya.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan di tahun baru nanti. Aku masih saja…" Sakura menunduk dalam-dalam. Rasanya ia sudah tak sanggup lagi meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia hanya akan terlihat lemah ketika berada bersama anggota timnya, atau jika berada di hadapan gurunya—Tsunade.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu." Tsunade meneguk kembali secangkir sakenya. "Tapi kau tak seharusnya begitu. Umurmu sebentar lagi dua puluh tiga tahun. Sebaiknya kau mencari pengganti pemuda Uchiha itu."

Sakura merasakan seperti ada pedang tajam menikam dadanya. Ia tahu bahwa perkataan Tsunade memang benar. Hanya saja… ia belum siap.

"Apakah Sasuke akan pulang?" Iris _viridian_ itu menatap sendu langit siang yang mulai kembali menghitam. Musim dingin kali ini serasa lebih menusuk dari musim-musim dingin di tahun sebelumnya.

"Menurutmu? Janganlah berhenti berharap. Tapi tetap, kau harus menerima kenyataan. Jika nanti Sasuke pulang, mungkin nyawanya sudah tiada atau mungkin ia akan dihukum mati."

"Sepertinya bertemu dengan Sasuke dan berkumpul dengan Tim tujuh saja itu sudah cukup mengobati rasa rinduku ini. Hahaha… mimpiku terlalu berlebihan memang," kata Sakura seraya menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Menyembunyikan iris _emerald_ yang selalu memikat itu.

"Harapan di tahun yang baru. Percayalah itu akan terkabul."

Sakura mengernyit heran. Sejak kapan Nona Tsunade percaya mitos? Pikirannya bertanya-tanya.

"Sebaiknya sisa waktu di akhir tahun ini kau habiskan di rumah. Mungkin rumah tempat yang cocok untukmu berpikir masa depanmu nanti."

Oh, ayolah. Sakura tidak suka memikirkan masa depannya. Ia tetap berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya bahwa Sasuke akan pulang. Tapi apa boleh buat. Sepertinya kali ini ia harus menurut saja.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya itu saran yang bagus. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Nona," pamit Sakura soapn lalu segera meninggalkan Tsunade sendirian setelah mendapat anggukan tanda setuju dari mantan Hokage itu.

"Lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi malam nanti."

_**..**_

_**Dan jika waktu tak mengizinkan tangan ini saling terpaut, maka biarkanlah perjalanan hidup ini menjadi saksi bisu penantian yang tiada akhir ini…**_

_**..**_

"Yang benar saja… aku bosan berada di rumah," gerutunya entah pada siapa. Sudah sejak sejam yang lalu ia berada di rumah dan tidak mengerjakan apapun. "Ino sedang apa ya?"

Ia pun mengambil ponselnya lalu segera mencari nomor Ino dan menghubunginya.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Ino, kau sedang apa? Apakah sedang sibuk?" Sakura mendesah pelan saat didengarnya suara rengekan anak kecil dari seberang telepon.

"_Kurasa tidak. Kebetulan Shika-_kun_ juga sedang pergi menjalankan misi. Ada apa?"_

"Bisakah kau mengantarku berjalan-jalan di taman malam ini? Sepertinya aku membutuhkan pencerahan."

"_Oh, ayolah Sakura. Aku pasti menemanimu. Tapi jangan bilang kalau kau masih memikirkan pria bodoh itu."_

"Tentu tidak. Baiklah, aku tunggu jam tujuh malam nanti. Bagaimana?"

"_Ya, aku setuju."_

Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Sepertinya cukup sampai di sini saja. Kasian anakmu menangis terus. Jaaa~"

"_Hehe… _jaaa_~"_

Sakura pun memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Ia tidak dapat bermain secara bebas dengan Ino karena saat ini wanita itu telah menjadi ibu rumah tangga.

"Bersiap-siap dari sekarang tidak buruk, kan?" gumamnya lalu segera berjalan menuju dapur. Entah kenapa perasaannya memaksa agar ia tampil sebaik mungkin malam ini.

**..*..*..**

Sakura datang setengah jam lebih cepat dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sekedar melepas rasa lelah setelah beberapa hari ini disibukkan dengan berbagai kegiatan sosial di rumah sakit.

Taman ini masih sama seperti dulu. Sepertinya hanya taman ini yang tidak banyak berubah. Atau bahkan masih sama persis dengan taman yang ditemuinya beberapa tahun silam.

Udara semakin lama semakin menusuk susunan urat sarafnya. Sakura pun melirik jam di _handphone_nya.

"Ah, sudah jam delapan."

Sakura pun cepat-cepat menelepon Ino. Ia khawatir kalau wanita itu sudah menunggunya terlalu lama. Padahal, Sakura sendiri datang lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

"Ino, di mana kau?" ucap Sakura cepat saat telepon sudah terangkat oleh Ino.

"Gomenasai_ Sakura. Aku tidak dapat menemanimu. Aku ada urusan mendadak. Tadi saat aku ke sana, kau tidak ada. Kupikir memang tidak jadi…"_ Nada bersalah dengan jelas terdengar oleh gendang telinga Sakura.

"Tidak apa." Sakura sendiri kecewa. Tapi apa boleh buat. "Terima kasih karena telah mau meluangkan waktumu, Ino. Aku juga sudah lebih baik."

"_Benarkah tidak apa?"_

"Tentu saja. Dan maaf telah mengganggumu. Sampai jumpa!"

Sakura memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak. Ia menghela napas cukup panjang. Dengan perasaan yang tak menentu, Sakura pun kembali meneruskan perjalanannya dan duduk di kursi taman.

"Kakashi-_sensei_, Naruto-_kun_, Sasuke-_kun_…" gumam Sakura sambil melihat langit yang begitu gelap. Sepertinya tidak lama lagi salju akan mulai berjatuhan.

"Sakura…" bisik suara berat di belakangnya. Refleks Sakura pun segera menoleh. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat ia tahu siapa gerangan yang berbisik di telinganya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…" Iris emerald itu masih menatap tak percaya dengan sosok di depannya. Ia mungkin berhalusinasi saja. Tak mungkin Sasuke ada di tempat ini. Tidak mungkin…

Sasuke masih berdiri mematung. Iris sekelam malam itu terlihat hampa dan penuh kesepian. Wajahnya sepucat salju yang mulai berjatuhan. Tubuhnya… masih tegap seperti dulu. Rambutnya masih tetap melawan gravitasi. Ini benar. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…" teriak Sakura lalu segera menghambur ke dalam pelukan Sasuke yang terasa dingin itu.

_**Dan diujung jalan bercabang itu, ada harapan yang tersampaikan…**_

"Sakura…" Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura. "Aku merindukanmu… dan aku sudah lelah menjadi penjahat."

"Aku juga…" Sakura tak menghiraukan sedikit pun keanehan yang ada pada diri Sasuke. yang ia tahu hanyalah saat ini ia benar-benar berada dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Jangan menangis. Karena itu hanya akan membuatmu terlihat lemah," ucap Sasuke datar. Ia perlahan melapaskan pelukannya pada Sakura. "Dan jangan mengubah hidupmu sendiri. Karena mimpi lebih baik dari kenyataan."

Sakura melihat iris hitam _onyx_ itu dalam-dalam. Tersirat banyak makna di dalamnya. Yang paling jelas terlihat adalah perasaan rindu dan kesedihan. "A-apa maksudmu…"

"_Aishiteru…"_ Sasuke mendekap erat tubuh rampung Sakura. Gadis itu pun balas mendekap tubuh Sasuke. Suhu di sekitarnya menjadi hangat—padahal salju yang berjatuhan mulai banyak.

"_Aishiteru mo, _Sasuke_-kun…"_

Dan sisa malam itu pun mereka habiskan dengan saling menyampaikan rindu masing-masing. Hingga takdir mulai memihak pada mereka meski liku selanjutnya yang akan mereka tempuh tak mudah. Jika seandainya waktu dapat diputar kembali, maka Sakura akan memilih untuk selalu mendekap Sasuke selamanya.

Karena semua orang akan merasakan sakit di akhir. Dan akhir dari perjalanan takdir itu, adalah kebahagiaan. Tapi nanti pasti sakitlah yang akan mendominasi akhir sesungguhnya. Kembali seperti saat mereka dipertemukan dengan luka.

…

_**Saat musim dingin telah berlalu, saat jaman telah berlalu, biarkanlah aku tetap di sini.**_

_**Seperti ini selamanya.**_

_**Untuk menjaga cinta ini sampai akhir hayat nanti…**_

…

**.**

**.**

**# FIN #**

**.**

* * *

><p>#sujudsujud<p>

Terima kasih ya Allah… akhirnya penpik ini selesai juga. Padahal saya udah frustasi banget kalo bakalan gabisa ikutan event NJSS~ DX

Ini juga ngetiknya pas lagi sakit T^T diem-diem buka lappie… untung aja gaketauan. Kalo ketauan bisa repot urusannya…

Okelah, udah dulu ya sesi curcolnya =P semoga bisa diterima dengan baik sama semuanya. Maap nih kalo Canon-nya maksa, plotnya maksa, ide cerita yang pasaran sama ending yang gajelas gitu… _I'm so sorry_ m(_)m

Aku juga lupa adegan pas pembagian tim itu. Yang ngumuminnya itu Iruka apa Ibiki sih? :o maaap deh kalo ganyambung banget cerita ini sama manga aslinya…

Ada yang bersedia **RnR**? **CnC** kalo ada sih… #ngarep

Atau mungkin flame? =) saya terima deh untuk kali ini asal tidak melenceng dari isi fic ini xD

.

.

Akhir kata, _review please? I miss you minnnaaaa~ :*_

.

.

_Best regards,_

_**Ai Kireina Maharanii**_


End file.
